Stumbling to the Ground
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: She couldn't let him do this. It would ruin him, even if she truly loved him with all her heart. She knew she would break without him, but it was for his own good. Non-Massacre.


Disclaimer: watashi wa naruto o shoyū shite inai (I think I said that right...)

* * *

><p>Sakura woke with a start at the sudden sound of someone knocking on her front door. She growled to herself, looking at the small, digital clock on her bedside table. Her eyes blurred for a second, before they focussed on the glowing, green numbers. Sakura frowned; it was much too early for anyone to be dropping by for a casual visit. It was either a messenger-nin with a mission summons from Tsunade, or Ino, and neither boded well with her.<p>

The knocking persisted, and she had no choice but to answer it. Furious to say the least, she threw her thick, warm comforter off, and marched to the door of her apartment. Throwing it open, she found a certain blond, blue-eyed kunoichi standing there, as she had expected.

In her hands was a large, white box, with a purple bow on top. Suddenly, Sakura remembered that it was her birthday, or at least, it would be in a few days.

"You know, if you really wanted to wish me a happy birthday, then you wouldn't wake me up before seven in the morning." She commented dryly, opening the door, even if the last thing she wanted was to deal with her best friend so early in the morning. It was best not to fight the stubborn kunoichi, especially when they both knew who would win that argument.

"Yes, I know, but you love me anyway." Ino replied haughtily, stepping through the threshold. She sighed, accepting her fate, and knowing her chances of getting more sleep were nonexistent. If Ino had her say, they would both take the day off, and go shopping, or do something equally superficial.

"Besides," Ino smirked, "We need to spend the entire day pampering ourselves before tonight." She said as Sakura closed the front door.

"Tonight?" She asked wearily, wondering why she had not just ignored Ino and continued sleeping. Oh, right. Ino would have barged in anyway. Her friend was much too energetic, considering the sun was only just starting to rise. She was lucky that a _certain _someone had not the spent the night, like he had wanted to. Their relationship could have been discovered if he had stayed, because much like her, he was not fond of early mornings, and _he _might have answered the door himself, and done something obnoxious.

Ino gasped. "You forgot about it!" She accused with a finger. Sakura cringed, covering her ears to save herself from Ino's rambunctious voice. "Every year, we all go to the Spring Festival, and you never remember until the last minute."

Sakura tried very hard not to look Ino in the eye, knowing she was completely guilty as charged. She was always much too busy at the hospital, or on missions with Naruto and Sasuke to even take care of herself properly, let alone put thought into her birthday, or the annual festival It was not really her scene, after all, and Sakura would much rather not see the loving couples flirting together all night. As someone who had to hold the appearance of a single woman, it was difficult to see.

Ino, however, was not finished. "Now, I bet you're planning to wear that red yukata for the fourth time in a row."

She glared. Sakura respected her friend's knowledge in fashion, but unlike Ino, she did not have money laying around to be constantly buying new clothes. She saw nothing wrong with wearing her red yukata again, especially since it was practically the only color that worked with her hair.

"What's wrong with my red yukata? I've kept it in good condition." She replied, making tea as Ino sat at the kitchen table with the package.

Ino cried out at the very thought. "That isn't the point, and you know it! If you are ever going to get a boyfriend, then you need to flaunt yourself!"

She watched Sakura very closely, just as she always did when bringing up her single status. Sakura knew that Ino suspected she was really seeing someone, but she was too smart to let her friend know it. If news that she was in a relationship, she was well aware there would be an uproar. The chaos her teammates would cause alone was reason enough to keep it secret.

"Unless, of course, you want to tell me who your secret boyfriend is." Ino commented slyly as Sakura sat down across from her.

She shook her head, attempting to not blush at the notion of calling him her _boyfriend._ For one reason or another, they had never really called each other anything, despite their attachment. He had his clan to deal with, and they both knew she would never be accepted by them, simply because she was not a member of their clan. What they had was beautiful, but Sakura knew better than to hope for more than what he had already given her.

Once someone figured out that they were so intimately connected, the relationship would be ended, because Sakura was sure he would never sacrifice his position as clan heir for someone like her. She did not even want him to relinquish his rank for her, when he would someday be leading the strongest clan in Konoha. He deserved that power, and would change things for the better, so his own children would be able to marry who they wanted, unlike him.

For once, Ino gave up. "Fine then. Just open this." She grumbled, pushing the box towards her. Sakura gave her a questioning glance, before untying the purple bow and lifting away the lid.

Inside, she found a lime-green material, flourished with a delicate pattern of cherry blossoms, hydrangea and sprigs of baby's breath. She looked up at her friend, who was beaming gleefully at her surprised expression. Surely Ino knew she could never accept such a beautiful gift. "Ino, I can't take this! It must have been a thousand ryo at least!" She breathed, fingers touching the fine material.

Ino laughed. "It was more than that, Forehead, but I don't care. You're wearing this tonight, as payback."

Sakura could hardly refuse such a demand, after Ino had spent so much on her. Instead, she cracked a smile. "Well, I think I can live with that."

* * *

><p>It was early. Much too early for any sane person to be awake. Yet, Uchiha Itachi was already up and out of bed, ready for the day ahead. The sole reason he had even gotten up so <em>goddamned <em>early in the morning was because he knew this was the only chance he would get to speak with his father, and have no one listening in to the conversation they needed to have.

So, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, making the most serious expression he possibly could. He frowned though, looking more like he was about to announce someone's death, rather than his intentions towards a certain pink-haired kunoichi he had been seeing for nearly a year.

It was pathetic that he needed to mentally prepare himself while staring at his reflexion in the mirror to speak with his own father, but he was already envisioning the outcome of their talk. It was not going to be pretty, no matter what angle he looked at it. There was going to be a fight, and his father even might _yell _at him.

Splashing water on his face, he glared at his own reflexion, as if to tell himself to man up. He and his father had never been on the best of terms, so this was far from the first disagreement they would have. It went without saying that if he did as he wished, the position he had as clan heir would be given to his younger brother, but she was worth it. The Uchiha clan needed new blood, and he could not think of a better woman to bring into the family.

She was going to be turning nineteen in a few days, and before that happened, he planned to ask for her hand in marriage. He had already spoken to her father, who, though wary of letting his only child marry into a shinobi clan, considering her background of civilians, was willing to give him his daughter. Now it was only his family that stood in the way, not that his father was going to change his decision, whatever he decided to do. Even if Itachi had to give up the name of Uchiha, he wanted her, and would do anything to get her.

Resolved, he stepped from the small bathroom, and walking along the terrace. This was where his father would meditate every morning, before the start of each day. He found him silently reflecting by the bamboo fountain, overlooking the Zen garden. Itachi knew it was best, considering how delicate the subject was, not to interrupt his father, unless he wanted his father to have an even worse mood than he usually was.

Crossing his legs and closing his eyes, he eased down next to his father, sitting a few feet away. The silence was calming, and time seemed to slow. Though he had a good concept of time, as a shinobi, he was not sure if it was five minutes, or an hour before his father finally spoke, knowing he had reason for joining him, since they both knew he liked to sleep in on his days off.

"Itachi, what is it that you want?" He asked gravely, just as sincere as he always was.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, shifting to face his father. "I have come to tell you my intentions, rather than wait, and act without your approval." He replied peacefully, keeping his voice in check.

It was obvious that Fugaku had no idea what he was talking about. "Intentions for what?" He questioned stonily, his own eyes flashing open. Itachi maintained his facade, hoping his father would not be able to break him down. This would be the first time they would fight about something that he was emotionally involved in.

"My plans to marry." He responded carefully. His father's face transformed in shock, his eyebrows lifting on his forehead with surprise. Though Itachi was not sure who his father had set up for him to eventually wed, but clearly, he had never expected that he would be proactive on the issue of finding himself a bride. To be honest, Itachi was somewhat surprised as well, since when first meeting her, he had not been planning to grow so close.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Who is this woman?"

This was the moment he had been dreading ever since concluding that Sakura was the only woman he could ever marry. "You will not approve of her," Itachi warned, before answering, "She is apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, and head medic of Konoha Hospital."

Though these were weighty indeed, they were not nearly enough for the standards his father had. As accomplished as his lover was, his father would not consider her worthy of the Uchiha heir unless she was a member of the clan, or a foreign noble. Instinctively, his father's sharingan spun into life.

"Sasuke's genin teammate?" He asked darkly. "She seems a bit young for you. I'm sure she would be much more appropriate for your brother. Besides, she has a civilian background, and possesses no real talent. That girl would not be a good choice to raise your children."

Itachi sighed with resignation. "Chichi-ue, I'm afraid you do not understand me. Either way, I am going to marry her."

"You mean to tell me, Itachi, that you will give up your duty as my eldest son to marry such an unworthy child?" Fugaku growled just in time for a bleary eyed Sasuke to walk down the porch. Sasuke was instantly awake at this question, and stared between his father and older brother. He was not sure what was happening, but he could tell that the situation was dire. As often as his father and brother argued, this seemed much more strained than usual.

Itachi stood, Sharingan blazing. "Sasuke will take my place, and I _will _ask for her hand in marriage, if this is how you prefer it." He retorted defiantly. He had always known it would come to this, but it still angered him that his own father would ask him to break off the best relationship he ever had, and give his dearly beloved for his younger brother to pick her back up.

"No, you won't. Uchiha Hitomi is already prepared to be your bride, and so you will make vows with her, unless you wish to be completely separated from your clan."

"If that is how it must be, then I will cast aside the Uchiha name." Itachi countered his father's ultimatum. With that, he stood, walking away from his stunned father and younger brother. He felt slightly guilty that he had put all of his responsibilities onto Sasuke's shoulders, but he had no choice. His father was a stubborn man, and would not allow him to marry the woman he loved any other way.

His mother would be displeased, and undoubtedly reprimand her husband for throwing out her eldest son, but Itachi knew there was nothing she could do to change his position. If anything, he knew she would approve of his choice and wish to see her grandchildren one day, even if his father would not.

* * *

><p>Sakura could not believe what she saw. She had never felt so lovely before, and though she knew there was no chance of her seeing her lover at the festival, considering how much he despised such crowded events, she wished he could see her then. Ino entered the room, wearing a graceful, violet yukata of her own, dragonflies and butterflies dancing around her bodice.<p>

Grabbing her drawstring bag at Ino's urging, they both left out the front door, giggling and whispering about the most recent scandal. It did not take long before they crossed paths with Hinata, who was dressed in an elegant, deep blue yukata, and had her long hair up. For the rest of the way, they tried to convince her to speak with Naruto, but all they had gotten from her was stuttering and blushes.

She and Ino gave up on Hinata when they met with the rest of the group. Naruto, the loudest in the group cheerfully suggested they go to get ramen, and though no one else wanted any more, having eaten enough of his favorite food to last a lifetime, everyone knew it was best to get it out of the way. Linking arms with Naruto as they made their way to the stall Ichiraku had set up, she asked where their other teammate was.

She never got the chance to hear his answer, however, because Sasuke joined them then, Itachi and Shisui following shortly after. "Where are we headed?" Sasuke grimly asked, looking as if his mother had forcefully dressed him in the Navy blue yukata he was wearing, and that he wished he was not anywhere near the festival. Not that Sakura was really looking at him; she was much too preoccupied with Itachi.

She had never seen him dressed so casually, and found him quite dashing in the dark, grey yukata he had chosen to wear. His bound hair was swept over his shoulder, and long bangs framed his pale face with a sort of dignity. Itachi looked so above everyone else, noble in a way his brother could never match. Shisui, who was wearing a rich maroon, seemed to snicker to him about something.

Itachi felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful in the green yukata she was wearing, and greedily, he wanted to steal her away, so no one else could look at her. It was not beneath his notice how she was looking at him either.

"We're going to get some ramen, of course!" Naruto hollered back at him excitedly. All three Uchiha frowned with disgust.

"I think we should go to that dango stand back there." Shisui chortled, "I think Itachi-chan would much rather eat something _sweet." _

Glaring, Itachi subtly elbowed his older cousin. Sakura had caught it, and could not help the giggles that escaped through her lips. It did not go unnoticed by her that Itachi was eyeing her like a piece of meat. She was just slightly surprised he was being so obvious about it, as if he _wanted _the world to know about their secret affair. "I agree," she proclaimed anyway. "I would rather have some dango too."

Naruto seemed to deflate at this declaration, but he would never dare refuse Sakura. He, naturally, was much too obtuse to notice how Itachi's devious smirk strengthened tenfold. Sasuke, however, realized very quickly how ravenously Itachi seemed to be looking at his kunoichi teammate. He did not like it one bit, but he could not think of something he could possibly say.

"Fine, then, but we're going to get ramen after!" Naruto crowed in defeat, leading Sakura away. Shrugging, Ino followed after them, not caring either way. Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui were the only other ones who were in the mood for sweets, and Hinata would go wherever Naruto went.

The others much rather would check out the other booths, so the remainder of their group went to check out the games.

Itachi watched with amusement as his little mate snacked on her treat, lips innocently closing around the first bite of her dango before her expression turned euphoric as she chewed. He was not particularly pleased that she was hanging on Naruto's arm, but he was still uncertain if it was best to openly steal her away from the others to be with her, or if he should somehow sneak her to somewhere more private, when no one was looking.

He hardly knew why it mattered, since everyone would know once their engagement became public. Itachi waited for a few minutes, watching as she licked the sweet, sticky sauce from her slender fingers, before he stepped in front of the wandering group. While Naruto paused, she was much too concentrated on getting every bit of the sugar on her fingers, and walked right into his chest. Surprised, her head shot up, a flush reddening her cheeks.

Not once wandering from her emerald gaze, he lifted his hand to her face. "Let me get that for you," he murmured softly, wiping off the sauce on the corner of her mouth with a thumb, before licking his own finger clean. While Shisui was much too busy trying to hold in his laughter, everyone else was much too astounded to speak.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" She asked, glancing over he shoulder at her dumbfounded friends.

"Yeah, Uchiha! Get away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed, clearly angered by the idea of letting such a domineering male near his precious teammate. Itachi, however, chuckled at Naruto's demand, instead placing a hand on Sakura's hip.

Sasuke, silent as ever, connected the dots between what he had witnessed between his father and Itachi that morning. Stunned, he realized that Itachi intended to ask Sakura to marry him. He was brought from his thoughts at the sound of Naruto's cry of indignation. Meeting gazes with his older brother, he understood that he was not to utter a word. So he sealed his lips, not sure what to think of the turn of events.

"I'm afraid, Naruto-kun, that it's much too late for me to do that." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi!" Sakura complained under her breath, looking very tempted to smack him. Entertained by this thought, he tightened his hand on her hip.

Ino's blond eyebrows furrowed, until she quietly asked, "Forehead, is Itachi-san the secret boyfriend you've had for the past year?"

Sakura was surprised her friend had put that together so quickly, but she was not given the time to reply, because Itachi playfully threw her over his broad shoulder. "Whatever questions you have will be answered at a later date." Itachi answered for her, then walking away with his lover draped over his shoulder.

Ino turned to Sasuke, who let out a sigh as soon as his brother was out of hearing range. "He's going to ask her to marry him." He muttered faintly, before deciding it was best to get Naruto out of the middle of the street. Ino followed, squealing excitedly, while taking Shisui's arm, who was flirting like there was no tomorrow with the exuberant blond.

* * *

><p>Itachi did not put her down until finding an empty street, where he knew there was little chance of being interrupted. Honing in on a stone bench, he gently placed her down. Unperturbed by it, she looked angry at him for his stealing her away from the group and the festival, and giving away their secret without asking her feelings on it.<p>

He would not allow her to think too much on this, though. Standing over her, he craned his neck down, gently meeting her lips with his. She could never resist this from him, and did not stay annoyed long, kissing him back just as sweetly. Dainty hands reached up to hold his face, his shoulders hunched over as he followed in suite, cupping her cheeks affectionately.

She slowly pulled back with a shaky sigh, feeling much more confused than before. "Why the hell did you do that, Itachi?" She whispered anxiously. "You said, if your clan found out, they would try to break us apart."

He grinned rebelliously. "It doesn't matter. I have already told my father." Itachi breathed, lips latching onto the small triangle of creamy skin of her neck showing above the collar of her yukata. Her neck lulled back to give him access without second thought.

"What do you mean, you already told your father? Are you in trouble?" She asked back, pressing her hand to his chest. He seemed unusually distracted, and Sakura hardly knew what to think about it. She had never been so intimate with him outside the privacy of her apartment, and had to wonder what the sudden change meant. Itachi was the sort of person that did everything for a reason, so it could not be any different now. He would not have revealed their relationship to all of her friends for nothing.

Instead of answering the question directly, he lifted his mouth from her neck, and gave her the most beautiful, awkward smile she had ever seen on him. Astonished, she watched as he slowly stooped to his knees, and took her hands in his. The warmest, most happy glint in his dark eyes shot right through her heart, and she knew what he was going to do.

"Sakura, I'm not promising that this will be easy." He whispered sincerely. Already, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "There will be times when we'll be at each other's throats."

How could he do this to her? He was not supposed to ask this of her, because she had never wanted to ruin his chances at a happy life as head of the Uchiha clan. She adored him more than her own life, and wanted what was best for him. Now, he was gong to make her do the hardest thing of her short existence. It was much too cruel, but she knew what she was going to have to do. He was making a mistake, thinking she was a proper wife.

"Itachi, please-

"But I love you." He interrupted softly. "And I want you to be my wife, Haruno Sakura."

A hoarse sob tore through her throat. Concerned, he caught a tear sliding down her pale cheek, almost wondering what he had done wrong. She shook her head, standing abruptly, and covering her face with her hands. Bewildered, Itachi stood. This was not how he had predicted his proposal going at all. Ripping her hands from her face, he kissed her longingly. She loved him, he knew, but something was horribly wrong.

She wrenched away from his touch, stumbling back. "I'm sorry, Itachi," she wept, "I can't let you do this-

"Sakura, I don't understand." He looked so crushed, she could not look at him without wanting to break down.

-I love you." She cried. Then she was gone, running away from him. He stood there, staring after her fleeing form, horrified, and wondering if the feeling he had was what heartbreak felt like.

Itachi could not follow her though, because he could never force her into something she obviously did not want.

* * *

><p>Still sobbing, Sakura stumbled up the stairs of her building, and into her small apartment, ignoring the elderly lady that lived next door who had been out watering her plants, and had stared at her shocking appearance. She had lost one of her geta on the run home, and her makeup was likely to be streaming down her face. It was pathetic, but she was not sure she would ever be able to face Itachi again, and the thought that he would one day marry another woman, <em>bed <em>another woman, terrified her.

He had a duty to do though, and she could not stand in the way of that. Slamming her door shut, she kicked the remaining geta off her foot, before tugging at her obi and yukata, leaving a trail of clothing as she made her way to the small bedroom at the end of the hall. Only leaving on the white under-robe, she fell onto her bed, grasping her pillow as the sole source of comfort she had left.

It did not matter that she was staining her pillow with the mascara she had put on earlier. She just needed to cry it out.

Unfortunately, she was not left to her own devices for very long, because about an hour after she had returned home, there was an impatient knock on her door. She waited for five minutes, thinking that perhaps, her unwanted visitor had left, but the knocking repeated. For the second time that day, she found herself crawling from the contentment of her bed to answer the door.

Once again, it was Ino waiting for her on the other side. She did not even have the time to prepare herself before the squealing started. "Oh, my god! Sakura, why didn't you tell me about your hunk of Uchiha hotness?" She shouted excitedly, jumping into the apartment uninvited.

It was then that Ino took notice of Sakura's disheveled hair and the fact she was only wearing her yukata's under-robe. She giggled. "Oh. I hope I'm not barging in on something."

Sakura knew what Ino was implying, and the thought that Itachi was never going to make love to her again struck her with a new pain. Never again would she feel so utterly close, as if she were one with the man she loved. That wonderful connection made between man and woman when having sex was something she was never going to have with him again.

A new wave of sorrow hit her, and it could not be helped that Ino was there to witness it. Helpless to the fit of tears, she buried her face in Ino's shoulder. Startled, Ino held her up straight, finally looking at her face. She bit her lip with shame, realizing that something must have happened. Clearly, her best friend was not engaged, if she was so broken.

"What happened?" She asked carefully, leading Sakura to her ostentatiously red, shabby sofa. Sakura could do no more than cry for the next five minutes, when she finally managed to calm herself.

"Itachi...he proposed to me, and I had to say no." She gulped, grabbing a tissue from the box on her coffee table. Ino gaped at her, wondering what the _hell _she had been thinking. There were so many reasons why this was flawed. It was clear, with how hard she was crying, that she had not _wanted _to refuse Uchiha Itachi's offer in marriage.

"I don't know everything, but why the fuck not?" Ino bit, slightly irked by the thought that Sakura was hurting herself on purpose. "If you love him, then what's wrong with marrying him? Not everyone is lucky enough to get asked to marry by the person they love."

Sakura moaned with despair. "I know, Ino! I know! But I had to say no, or he would ruin his entire life! I love him too much to let him do that!"

That was all it took, and she had to get it all off her chest. "If I told Itachi yes, he would have to give up the chance to become head of the Uchiha clan. They don't want me to be their next matriarch, and probably already have someone lined up to do that. If he can't be head, he won't be able to change things for the better. He's going to want to give his children the opportunity to choose their own spouses, and if he marries me, he won't ever be able to do that!"

"As much as I love Itachi, he deserves better than me. Our children would never be allowed to know his parents, and I don't want my own children to be hated because of me. I couldn't do that to him, Ino."

Ino was still gawking at her in disbelief. "What he wants, Sakura is _you. _I hope you plan on fixing this somehow, because if you don't talk with Itachi about your stupid mistake, then _I _will."

"Try not to beat yourself up too much." She sighed, standing up. It was evident that Sakura wanted to be alone, to get the chance to process what had happened. Ino just hoped her friend made the right choice, in the end, because whatever she felt, Itachi probably felt too, for being rejected. Admittedly, Ino was a sucker for romance stories, just and wanted a happy ending, with a big, white wedding. And lots of Uchiha babies.

* * *

><p>As depressed as Itachi had been when Sakura had refused his offer to wed, he had woken the next morning with a fury he had not felt in a long, long time. He understood that if she did not want to be his wife, that was one thing, but he at least deserved to know <em>why <em>he had been rejected. She had been a mess the night previous, and told him nothing more than she could not let him marry her. What in the hell did that mean?

At the same time, he could hardly approach her now. Seeing her face again, and knowing she would not be his to hold and love, would kill him from the inside out. It would bring him much more pain than what he was willing to suffer, and he would not allow her to do that to him. He refused to be defeated by this.

He would have to tell his father eventually, but he was not mentally prepared to deal with that. Itachi had no doubt that his father would be pleased that it had not followed through, and would want to get his cousin, Hitomi, ready to wed. The very thought of marrying her, when all he wanted to was to be with Sakura, was scarring. He would give it a few weeks, when he was better healed, to give the news that he had failed.

Perhaps he should get Shisui to take him to _The Red Fist, _where he could get himself drunk stupid. If anyone was going to feel bad for him, it was definitely Shisui, because he was something of a rebel within the clan, and would have been there to support him, if no one else.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed, knowing it was futile to lay back down and try to fall asleep again. He would not be able to rest without thinking of _her, _and what should have been. Itachi stood in the dusk's soft light, using a hand to move his hair from his face. There was only one thing that _might _just make him feel better, besides sulking with self-pity, and that was to get a long, hard training session by himself.

Dressing comfortably, he exited the room through his window, knowing the chances of him running into one of his parents, or his brother, for that matter, was next to nothing. There was little traffic in the compound on his way out, and he saw no reason to stop and say hello. He hated to admit it, but even a simple conversation with one of his clan members was not going to do him much good, even if it had nothing to have to do with Sakura.

He somehow made it to the edge of the forest with no consequence. From the first set of trees, he disappeared in a flash, going so far in that there was no chance of meeting someone else. It was good to reek havoc, burning everything in sight, and practically pulverizing whatever tree he decided to use as a punching bag. He did not care that his knuckles were bloody when he finished, and he could scarcely breathe, having spent so much of his energy on his frustration.

Even after that, his fury still felt as if it had not even been tapped into. He may have concluded that it was best to leave Sakura alone, but as he sat there, in the wake of his own destruction, he could not get by without knowing. They were both capable adults who could handle a conversation, so she was going to have to live with it.

Itachi eased himself onto his feet from the stump that had once been a powerful oak, walking with determination in the direction of Sakura's apartment. He did not care if he was covered with blood, dirt and sweat. Itachi could not possibly care that he looked (and smelled) like absolute _shit. _They needed to talk, and he was not going to relent until he heard what she had to say for herself.

Miyo Tanaka, the fragile, little woman who appeared to be a thousand years old, that lived directly next to Sakura was just leaving the complex, and gave him a glare that was fearsome even to him. He did not bother to ask her _why _she felt the need to glare at him, when he had done nothing to her. She just happened to be the only civilian who knew about their relationship before anyone else.

He strutted right up to the front door, before reaching above door's trim, and grabbing the spare key she kept up there, for emergency uses. As far as he was concerned, this was an emergency. The door unlocked with a series of clicks, and he advanced into the small flat that had become a second home for him in the past year. Itachi had expected having to walk down the hall to her bedroom, where they had, more than once, given into their carnal desires.

What he had not anticipated was to find her curled up on that couch she refused to let go of, curled around a pillow she had out for decorative purposes. On the coffee table was a small pile of soiled tissues, indication that she had been crying for most of the night. Her head swiveled around to meet her gaze, and she was much too shocked by his sudden arrival to say anything.

"I want to know why, Sakura." He growled as she stood. "I have the right to know why you refused me."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. He was covered with minor cuts, burns and bruises, dirt and ash covering his pale, aristocratic features. His fists were bloodied horribly, and dripping onto her flooring, and he wanted to know why she had not accepted his offer in marriage? It was as if he had no concept of self-preservation.

"You're hurt, Itachi-san. Please go to the hospital and have it healed." She said weakly.

Promptly, he snapped. She had just given his name a suffix, something she had not done in a very long time, as if nothing had ever happened between them. He could handle her not wanting to be his wife, but her pretending that what they had never happened was a kick below the belt. Even worse, as the head medic, she was completely capable of healing him herself, yet she had directed him away. His eyes and expression turned livid, animalistic, even, at the insult she had just dealt him.

Itachi stalked towards his prey, enraged beyond measure. "No. I'm not going anywhere. You are going to tell hell what happened last night. You are _never _going to call me 'Itachi-san' again, and if it really bothers you, you can heal my yourself." He seethed. Automatically, she backed away from him as if she was afraid of him. _Afraid_ of _him. _How did she not know he could never hurt her, and be able to live with himself?

Silently, Sakura panicked when her back hit a wall, and he continued his approach. She inched along the side of the wall, tears starting to leak from her already-red rimmed eyes. "Don't do this to me, Itachi-san, please. I can't do this." She whimpered, looking away to hide her teary face.

He would not allow her flamboyant and wanton disregard of what he had just told her. Itachi caught her, pinning her to the wall with his body. "I told you not to do that." He whispered darkly. She gasped in surprise at being captured, and keeping her face away from him, struggled to free herself. Itachi did not stand for it though, turning her face towards him by force.

"Now tell me, Sakura. You told me that you loved me, but you still said no."

She sobbed up at him. "You were going to be the best head the Uchiha clan ever saw, and I couldn't let you give that up."

His breath slowly slipped out of him. Stupefied, he staggered back a few steps. That was the reason? She had sacrificed her chance at happiness for him? He scarcely knew what to do with her. What anger he had dissipated, leaving him strangely numb. She was still crying though, and he was not so heartless that he could watch her agony, even if she had brought it upon herself.

Tenderly, he pulled her into his arms, letting her get her cry out. Her weeping had her entire form shaking, but as soon as he made that physical contact again, she calmed quickly. "Sakura, when I asked you to marry me, it was because I already gave up that position for Sasuke." He murmured, stroking her pink locks lovingly. "That was what I meant when I said I spoke with my father. Sasuke is officially heir of the Uchiha clan. I don't want that back."

She was uncertain of how she should take this news. "Itachi, I...I'm sorry for being so stupid."

He cracked a clumsy smile, taking either of her hands. "Can I do this over?" He requested, again getting on his knees.

She laughed, wiping away her remaining tears with the back of one hand.

"Sakura, I want you to be my wife," he started, her smile already turning tearful. "I want you to carry my children, to stay by my side, and to grow old with me." He was less concerned this time, knowing her tears were joyous this time, rather than woeful. "Would you do that for me?"

It was not difficult to answer him this time. "Yes, I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, look! A totally random, sappy one-shot that was originally meant to be another excerpt for E.V.I.L., but just didn't swing that way! Hooray! I wrote this entire thing in one day. And I would like to think it's different from most of the stuff I've already written. Usually, I wouldn't like the idea of Sasuke being head of the Uchiha clan, rather than Itachi, but I needed to do it this time. Hopefully it's still worth reading! :D


End file.
